Jo Halliwell
Prudence Christina Johanna "Jo" Halliwell also known as "Jo Wright" is the first-born daughter of Prue and Wyatt Halliwell. Because Jo is the child of two of the most powerful beings in existence, she possesses great magical abilities as well. She is the first Whitelighter-Cupid-Witch in existence and has inherited magical genes from each of her respective species. In a flash-forward during A Little Ruby of Me, her gender was revealed to be female. Prue had named her Christina, while Wyatt wanted to carry on The P Tradition. In the future, she goes strictly by the name, "Jo". She was introduced as an adult in the Season 3 finale of Destined. She is from the year 2061, and traveled back in time with the help of her cousin, Matthew Halliwell, to change history and create a better future. Jo is a member of the Halliwell and Warren line. History Ancient Prophecy The Shadow Witches once encountered an ancient prophecy that foretold that Prue and Wyatt Halliwell would give birth to the most powerful witches in the world. Their children would also be capable of becoming the next generation of Charmed Ones. Their children, including Jo, could potentially align themselves with the Shadow Witches. The prophecy also stated that their first-born child would be a girl. Conception A month prior to Season 4 starting, the Halliwell family made a trip out to the French Quarter for the branch opening of Piper's restaurant, Halliwell's. While there, Melinda and Damon had a lot of sexual tension and possibly even had sex. Because of Prue's cupid ability of Sensing, she picked up on this feeling and had sex with her husband, Wyatt. Due to her drinking alcohol that night, the alcohol counteracted the effects of her birth control pill, and she was able to get pregnant. Early Life Jo was born in, "Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve", and named Christina at the end of, "Oracle's Whisper". She is noted to be a very expressive baby, who reacts to everyone's comments and conversations with her. She has light blue eyes and a very bald head, which Melinda enjoys making fun of. She is often called "P.J." by her father and family and is later nicknamed "Tina" by her mother, much to the chagrin of Wyatt. At some point after her birth, Prue placed Jo in the care of her brother-in-law, Chris. It is unknown what happened to Wyatt. Jo grew up in the Halliwell Manor beside her cousin, Matthew, and was raised by Chris and Melinda. She formed a sisterly relationship with her cousin, and the two become inseparable. She grew up knowing that her mother was alive but had corrupted by evil or darkness somehow, but didn't know why or when. She also grew up without a strong mother-daughter bond, although, she seemingly had some form of that with Melinda. At the age of eleven, Jo decided to that she no longer wanted to be called by her given name of "Christina Halliwell". She came up with the nickname of Jo shortly thereafter. She grew up very close to her cousin, Matthew Halliwell, as the two were like siblings. They shared everything with one another. Later Life She once worked at a restaurant, where she waited tables and was a bartender. She also wasn't very close to her family and stated that her family was broken, and the future she grew up in was horrible and dark. In the year 2061, she was very close to her cousin, Matthew Halliwell. She was trying to change the future and save it for everyone to make things better, as someone had taken over the world and made it a very dark and Evil place. Her family is greatly divided, as those who are on the side of Good are in hiding and those on the side of Evil rule. However, Jo chose not to hide as she doesn't fear Evil. This prompted her and Matthew to try and go back in time to try and change it. She was also tempted to join the side of Evil in order to save those that she loved but was stopped by Matthew before she could. Throughout Destined Season 3 Life Goes On, an adult Jo is seen running out of the Halliwell Manor in the year 2061, alongside her cousin, Matt. The future is a dark one and the two-state that they have tried everything to fix the future, that even their Aunts tried to fix it, but everything has failed. The pair then agrees to go back in time to try and save the future and create a better future for everyone, including each other. In the present day, Wyatt introduces the idea of having a baby to Prue, and they agree to "practice". Season 4 In All Halliwells Gathered Together, Wyatt and Prue argue over having a baby throughout the episode. Prue believes that it isn't the right time, but Wyatt thinks that it is. At the same time, Prue is experiencing numerous pregnancy symptoms, such as dizziness, nausea, and vomiting. After getting blood drawn at the hospital, Eric calls and tells her that she is pregnant. Prue tells Wyatt instantly and they hug happily, excited for their future family. In Whitelighters Beware, Prue and Wyatt's daughter displays her force field once more and protects herself and Prue from Ajax's Arrow. The baby also messes with Prue's powers, causing her powers to generate in the form of flowers. Wyatt and Prue also argue over the baby's species, seeing as the child will most likely be a tribred. However, both think the child will favor them in powers and genetics. A Darklighter reveals that someone wants Prue and the other Halliwells dead, more-so now that Prue is pregnant. An adult Jo is seen in the Halliwell Manor with her cousin Matt in 2061. She is looking at where the Book of Shadows used to be and solemnly states that she remembers seeing the Book in the attic all the time has a child. Matt tells her that they can have all of that back, and Jo changes the subject by asking him if he has a spell. He takes a spell out of a drawer, and Jo questions where it came from, but Matt says that he wrote it, which she doesn't believe. She warily says that they wrote thousands of spells, but none of them worked and asks him why he thinks this one will work. He tells her that he has faith, and gives her the spell telling her to go. She asks if he's going, and he says that he has to stay behind and protect what is left of their family. Jo is upset by this and states that she needs him, and he assures her that it will be easier for her to fit in if she goes alone. She asks how she should approach them, and he tells her to just tell them the truth - not about who she is, but where she's from and what she needs. He also warns her that he doesn't know when the spell is going to take her, so she has to be careful with how much she tells them. He quickly tells her to go by the name Jo Wright, and Jo states that Wright is his mother's maiden name. Matt states that as he said, they can't know who she is and this name will help her blend in, and then urges her to go. They hug and say that they love each other, and Jo states that he's been like a brother to her. Matt smiles and tells her that they can fix all of it, telling her that they can have the lives they were destined to have. She agrees and takes the spell, bidding him goodbye before chanting the spell and disappearing in a swarm of white orbs, leaving Matt behind to wish her luck. She goes to P3 where she encounters Prue and talks with her, asking if the club is hiring. Prue informs her that they aren't, despite what Jo hears. She tells Prue that she is from out of town. She is later hired by Melinda at the club to help now that Prue and Bianca are pregnant, something Jo is surprised to learn. Shortly after, Ajax attacks forcing Prue, Melinda, and Bianca to show their powers. This is the first time that Bianca's unborn baby shows any powers, and Jo is quick to use her power of Telekinesis to protect herself and the other girls. After Ajax escapes, a shocked Prue confronts Jo about being a witch. Back at the Manor, Melinda is badly wounded from being hit by Ajax's arrow, and the group wonders why this is. Jo mentions that it could be Whitelighter genes since Melinda's father was a Whitelighter for so long. Prue is very suspicious of Jo and asks her if she's a good witch or bad, to which Bianca states that Jo has proved herself to a good one. Jo then tries to get them to focus on the Darklighter, and this is her main focus throughout the scenes. She has some interaction with Chris, Wyatt, and Prue, and tries to get Wyatt and Prue not to argue over the species of their unborn child. This makes Chris like her, which she seems to be happy about. In Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed, In Pardon My Past: Alex’s Unknown Story, Jo, and Prue go on a stakeout outside of a club to wait for a demon. Prue is eating peanuts, which Jo remarks are disgusting as she hates peanuts, and Prue deflects by saying that the baby is making her want to eat them. Jo spots the demon and tells Prue to wait in the car, but she doesn't listen and follows Jo. When Prue arrives she saves Jo by vanquishing the demon. Later, Jo is seen with the other Destined Ones trying to figure out what is wrong with Alex - who flirts with her a little. She seems to a history buff as well and states that it was her favorite subject in school. She also accidentally lets it slip that Magic School has a secret library, and after she says it she realizes that they don't know about it yet. This ends up helping the group in their search. Prue also tries to get Jo to tell her about Melinda and Damon's relationship in the future, but Jo refuses to tell her anything. After finding out that Alexander the Great was poisoned and it's affecting present-day Alex, Jo asks Prue to let her go, and Prue eventually agrees and they travel back in time with Melinda. While there, they meet Ptolemy, Hephaistion, King Philip III and Alexander the Great. Jo helps Prue find the antidote to the poison Alexander was poisoned with, helps Prue vanquish Acacius, and they save Alex. Back in present-day, Jo confides in Prue about the fact that she never met her mother, and never had a motherly relationship in her life. She then leaves and goes to P3, where she is drinking. Melinda arrives and tells Jo that when she first met her, she recognized her from somewhere but wasn't sure where. She then tells her that Jo has her (Melinda) eyes, but the rest of her she gets from her mother. Jo becomes defensive and insists that she doesn't know what Melinda is talking about, but Melinda responds that she knows that she does and that Jo can talk to her about it if she wants. Melinda then leaves, and Jo is left standing in P3 alone. In The Evil Eye, Prue questions Jo about her life in the future, including the year she came from, her reason for coming back, whether she knows the Halliwells, and her real name. The questions Jo refused to answer were if she knows Prue, who wrote the spell to send her back in time, and her birthday. She stated that she was friends with the Halliwell family. The Silence of The Order, A Little Ruby of Me, Prue is sixteen-weeks along and goes to a doctor appointment with Wyatt, where they see Blanche Dubois. She says that the baby is healthy but she can't tell the gender yet, although Prue is certain that it is a girl. When asked about a baby's name, she said that they plan to name the baby Christina if she is a girl. However, this leads to a miniature argument between her and Wyatt, as he wants to name the baby with a "P" name to carry the family tradition, though Prue is strongly against this. Wyatt mentions that the child will be a future Charmed One, and should have a "P" name, but agrees to drop the subject for now. He also gives Prue a ruby necklace to give to their child, which is of the same type of jewel and location that he gave Prue when they were younger. In a flash-forward, Prue visits her daughter who is seen to have blonde hair and gives her the ruby necklace. Prue also tells Chris to look after her daughter. In Stormy Leather, Jo can be seen spending most of her time with Prue, helping her make preparations and doing whatever she needs. She also visits Wyatt and expresses her concern about him not being present in Prue and his daughter's life and confronts him about it. Her talk with him pushes him to finally be more involved with Prue and his daughter and put his search for Jannes aside for the time being. She later goes undercover as a Demonatrix to vanquish the clan but is struck with a Shurkien which causes an injury to her arm. However, the wound self-heals which Tamora witnesses. Jo then learns of a secret plot to attack and kill Prue as well as Prue's unborn daughter. Jo is then orbed back to the Halliwell Manor, where she saves Prue's life and shows the feats of her telekinetic power, as well as her Crushing power. At the end of the episode, Tamora confronts her about being a Whitelighter-Witch which she admits to being, and Tam then can get her to admit to being a Halliwell. A devastated and emotional Jo breaks down in Tam's arms, begging her not to tell anyone. Melinda also mentions to Damon Morgan that she still believes that Jo is Prue and Wyatt's daughter, despite her birthday not matching up with Prue's delivery date. Meanwhile, Prue feels her daughter kick for the first time and experiences stomach pain that concerns everyone due to Prue's pregnancy still being high-risk. Secrets & Witches, A Tale of Two Melindas, Broken Ties, And So, We Meet at Last, Truly Charmed, Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve, Season 5 Jo and Prue discover that the world they've entered is an alternate reality where Prue and Wyatt never fell in love. They attempt to navigate the world and find their way back home. Because Wyatt and Prue were never married, Jo's existence is in jeopardy. Personality While in utero, she displayed a natural instinct to protect her mother, Prue Halliwell, from harm. She showed a desire to heal her father and those of close relation to her as if knowing that they were in danger. She is smart, observant, and aware, as able to sense when to use her Orb Shield and when not to. As an adult, Jo is a good person who is eerily similar to that of her mother, despite her desire to be the opposite. Her goodness is noted when she traveled back in time to fix the future and create a better future for everyone, including herself and Matthew. She is also a very strong-willed woman, able to hold her own in a verbal combat against Prue and a physical battle against a swarm of Darklighters. She also has an honorable streak in her, as she kept her word about telling Prue who she is. She revealed that she is from the future and went back in time to save the future from a great evil. She remains mysterious and tough, especially towards Prue, as the two are always verbally combating one another. As self-described, Jo is just as stubborn as her mother and always does the opposite of what she's told. Prue remarked that she aimed to change Christina's stubbornness. Love Life Jo once mentioned that she was dating someone in the future, but refused to tell Prue who it was. Professional Life In the future, Jo worked at a restaurant and had an unknown position. When she traveled back in time she got a job as a bartender and waitress at P3. Physical Appearance As an adult, Jo is a pretty young woman with a slender yet athletic build, and medium-length blonde hair. She also has almond-shaped blue eyes which Melinda Halliwell states are similar to hers. She is also rather tall standing at 5'7", and has a pale complexion. Name's Meaning Christina (her middle name) is a name rooted in Latin origins. In Latin, the meaning of the name is Follower of Christ. It is also the female version of the name, "Chris". Jo (the nickname that she goes by) is a French baby name. In French, the name Jo mans "addition to the family". Powers Jo is a witch, and thus possess the basic abilities of a witch. Additionally, she has the ability to travel in time, without the use of a cupid ring, a spell was enough to take her to the past. She also has a rather powerful form of Telekinesis. She admits to Prue that she is also an Empath, and has Empathic abilities. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: As a witch, she has the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. She has seen to be able to cast normal spells, including the To Summon the Dead spell without the use of candles or protected circle. * Potion Making: The power to brew and create potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate people, beings, and objects with a crystal and map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with the spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and beings with her mind. Her form of telekinesis is very strong, as she was able to throw Jannes and other upper-level beings across the room with ease. She doesn't seem to have any trouble controlling her power and uses this power often. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up Molecules to the point that they explode. She has used this power on Darklighters and a few other magical beings. * Empathy: The ability to sense and manipulate other beings' emotions. She combined this power with Prue, Charlotte, and Cassandra's, and together they forced Ajax to use his own power on himself. * Force Field: The ability to create a shield that protects against powers, people, and more. The baby has only shown this power when protecting her mother from an attack or when she believes Prue is in danger. The force field generates the color pink. * Healing: The ability to heal near-fatal wounds. The child healed its father from a Darklighters Arrow while inside the womb, by channeling her powers through Prue. * Teleportation: After sensing that Prue was in pain, the child teleported both Prue and Jo to San Francisco Memorial Hospital, via purple light. * Sensing: The ability to sense danger. The child has shown a possible version of this power when she protects her mother from attacks. Inactive Powers * High Resistance: The ability to withstand attacks that are lethal to most beings. Appearances Notes and Trivia * Due to both her parents being hybrids, Christina inherits three traits: Whitelighter, Cupid, and Witch. This makes her the first of her kind: * It was initially presumed that the child will be a female, as several visions and dreams foresaw this outcome; * Christina was conceived one month before "All Halliwells Gathered Together"; * She was born at exactly midnight on October 31, 2035; ** The last Warren witch to be born on this day was Melinda Warren. * Since Tina is younger than Bianca and Chris' child, she is the second child born from a Destined One; * Prue named her, Christina, which Wyatt initially was against as he wanted to follow the P tradition; * Chris and Melinda chose her middle name to end an argument between Christina's parents; * She has many similarities to Wyatt Halliwell, her father; ** Both displayed powers from the womb. Additionally, they both displayed an Orb Shield; ** They are both the first of their kind. Wyatt is the first Twice-Blessed Child, and Jo is the first Whitelighter-Cupid-Witch tribred; ** Both protected their mothers while in utero; ** Both of their parents presumed their gender before their birth. Piper thought Wyatt was a girl, and Wyatt believed Christina to be a girl as well. ** They both altered their mother's powers to the form of flowers while in the womb. ** Both were able to heal beings from the womb. However, Wyatt was only able to heal his mother while Christina could heal anyone. ** Both had demonic bounties while in utero. * In Season 4, Christina travels back in time from 2061 to 2035 and uses the alias, "Jo Wright"; * Christina and her cousin, Matt, are the first Destined characters to travel back in time to save the future from being evil. They also parallel Chris from the dark future in Charmed; * In the future, Jo and Matthew live in the Halliwell Manor together with Chris and Melinda; * She used to work in a restaurant in the Dark Future; * Jo gets along well with Melinda and Chris and initially dislikes Prue; * She hates peanuts; * Her favorite subject in school was history; * Melinda Halliwell once told her that they have the same eyes; * Christina knows several present-day characters in the future; Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witches Category:Cupids Category:Whitelighters Category:Hybrids Category:Good Hybrids Category:Warren Category:Halliwell family Category:Charmed Ones